


Cross My Heart

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Cross My Heart

"Sonya!" The woman jumped at the sound of her name as Roman entered, shaking with anger. "Roman?! Get out!" Sonya yelled. "Did you break up with my little sister and tell her to die if she couldn't live without you?" He asked, scarily calm.

Sonya backed up. "Yes but I-" Roman lunged forward shoving Sonya into the wall, hard. "Roman, you're scaring me" She whimpered. Roman's eyes turned dark. "Do you know what I did to Del Rio when he hurt Paige, I broke his ankle and ruined his career"

Sonya closed her eyes tightly, shaking in fear. "Roman, you're hurting me" she whispered. Roman let go of her shoulders and turned to walk out. "I never meant to hurt her"

"But you did Sonya. You broke her and I have to put her back together"


End file.
